Aithra (RotTs)
Aithra was the Titan of the Sky and the secret son of Gaia and Ouranos, being the youngest and described as the most powerful next to Kronos, Aithra first met Kronos during the last Years of the First Olympian War and fell in love, when the Olympians defeated Kronos and chopped him into pieces they refused Rhea's demands for her to continue as Queen of the Gods and she fell into Aithra's hands who murdered her using Kronos' scythe on the Titan King's last command. Aithra was eventually hunted down and sealed in a Diamond Casket created in the Undersea Forges overseen by Poseidon, sealed with Stygian Iron Locks crafted by Hades and bound with chains of lightning magicked by Zeus, the Chamber he was sealed in changed every so often as to stop a potential return of the Titan threat but by the modern era the Casket and its chamber had become a part of the Labyrinth - one of the hardest to navigate locations in the world. Biography Personality and traits Aithra is very carefree and uncaring for a God; especially considering he is the Titan of the Sky and Heavens, which include the Sea of Stars that stretch out into the Universe, every element in the Skies and all non-Olympian aligned creatures of the Sky. Aithra is also very easily angered and has a determination that Gaia says would "ignite the stars", Kronos stated that Aithra has such a powerful spirit that he has an entire cosmos hiding within the Titan of the Sky, Aithra is a naturally inspiring and invigorating leader that encourages everyone with his natural presence and will. He has also revealed a level of helpfulness and honor, he is far more capable of smiling and being caring, but he shows no mercy to his enemies until they are blugeoned to death with his fists. Physical Appearance Aithra has a well defined body with a Greek-Eastern skin tone, he has brown hair and brown-red eyes that Gaia once stated were the color of blood, he wears a dazzling silver armour that is designed after a Pegasus and is his Symbol of Power in the modern day. Equipment Argyros Celsitudo Approximately meaning Silver Highness, is a Pegasus-based off armour of incredible defensive and offensive capabilities that is Aithra's Symbol of Power, it was so strong that it even survived Kronos' Scythe with not a scratch and is believed to be material based on reinforced Adamas - the same material that makes Kronos' Scythe, being easily mistaken for a mixture of Iron and Celestial Bronze. Powers and Abilities Aithra is the youngest child of Ouranos and Gaia who was kept secret for most of his life due to the fact he was more powerful than most of the Titans and could approximately match the power of Kronos himself, his power and capacity heavily injure Gods caused him to catch the eye of Kronos leading them to fall in love with each other, he was the only God other that a Protogenos that could mortally wound a God with his bare hands and this his strength was see as a godly equivalent to Hercules. Gallery tumblr_m5sjw7b7d61rrkz0co1_1280.jpg|Aithra, in full armour. tenma_de_pegaso_002.jpg|Gaia's youngest Titan. 460356.jpg|Kronos and Aithra. Trivia *'Aithra' was the Greek word for the sky, usually translated "the bright sky". Category:Gods Category:Titan Category:Children of Gaia Category:Children of Ouranos